


All The Little Lights

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, sadness but lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A heronstairs fanfiction that spreads over the years from when they first meet to where it ends pre-Clockwork Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Jem caught the side-long glance that Will was giving him, and returned it with a questioning gaze that somewhat furtively made something alight in the depths of Wills eyes.   
“Will?”   
Will quickly averted his gaze back to A Tale Of Two Cities that lay open on the same page it had been previously for the last forty minutes was quickly turned. Will ignored the fact he had half-been caught out looking that way at Jem.   
“Hmm?”  
“I really do this think new-found conversation should be the other way around,” Jem said mildly, leaning his elbow against the arm of the armchair and resting his temple on his fist.   
Will flicked his brow up and down singly, betraying nothing. Or so he thought.  
A small frown line appeared in-between Jem’s brow. “I wonder….” He murmured under his breath. Getting up from his arm chair he perched himself down on the arm of Will’s, and slowly leant in, his eyes fluttering to a close, a captured Will’s lips in his own. He only came away when Will kissed him back nearly immediately, his lips hungry against Jem’s own.   
Jem smirked, which had Will taken aback. “I knew that you liked me.”  
Will grinned the smile of C.S. Lewis’s Cheshire Cat. “Mea Culpa,” he replied before locking his arms around Jem’s neck and crashing his lips against his own. Jem felt indescribable. A furious ache burned inside him, inside his chest and his abdomen…he didn’t know if he hated it or loved it.   
Jem felt Wills hands slowly crawl their way up his back, seeming to know where every mark, every scar was, tracing it lightly with his fingertips. Jem gave a nearly imperceptible shudder. It seemed that was the thing that tipped Will over the edge.   
Will suddenly pressed Jem to him with such a force that he lost his balance from the arm of the armchair and found himself half straddled in Will’s lap, oxygen escaping him. Breathlessly, Jem pulled away from Will, his heart pounding in his chest, and stared down in a flushed pale face, darkest blue eyes clear and full of desire. Jem’s fingers had found their way across Will’s chest, and it beated strong, quick under his fingertips.   
“Jem…” Will searched him wonderingly.   
“Yes,” Jem replied breathlessly. He nodded. “Yes.”  
In one, swift, single movement only in a matter of moments it seemed, Will was shouldering open the door to his room, sharing searing, breathtaking kisses, only separating to tug off shirts.  
Will collapsed onto the bed pulling Jem down with him. Will flipped over so that he was stranded in-between Jem’s parted legs.   
Will stared down at Jem, both taking a moment’s pause for breath. “Eich croen, oh eich croen ac esgym yn troi at rhywbeth prydferth,” He breathed. Slowly, he softly kissed a line down Jem’s neck, Jem’s chest rising and falling deeply beneath his.   
Jem threaded and curled his fingers through Will’s hair as he patterned light, peppery kisses along his collarbone. “What does it mean?”  
Will kissed him on the lips again, soft and sweet, his hands trailing down to the waistband of Jems trousers. “You’ll find out some time.”  
Will smirked . “James Carstairs you are such a tease.”  
“Oh, am I?”  
“That’s enough of that,” Will whispered biting hard, but gently at the same time down on Jem neck making him gasp. He pulled down Jem’s trousers and flund them of the side of the bed, along with his underwear. Jem was pure scarlet across his cheekbones. “I’m sorry,” her said softly, “That I’m not...” he gestured down at his naked being.   
“Beautiful. You’re absolutely beautiful James Carstairs,” Will replenished, firmly, truthfully to the embarassed young man below him.   
Jem blushed, a wanton red that creeped across his cheekbones. “Will, I-“ Jem began but was cut off as Will wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a heated kiss. He could...feel, smell, taste Jem on a scale that was dizzying and extraordinary - was that the drug he could taste or was that just his imagination? - could feel his lips slick with spit, and it’s not as strange as one might think, to have your best friend’s hand soft as a butterfly on your neck, to be joined and pressed together, breathing each other’s breath.   
Hurriedly, he quickly divested Will of the rest of his clothing and Will gave him one more searching look, asking before her crossed the line, but Jem nodded. Will kissed Jem and slowly, carefully, eased himself into Jem, Jem admitting a gasp against Will’s lips. “Oh God,” he whispered as Will’s swell filled him. As Will thrust into him repeatedly, getting deeper and deeper each time. On the next thrust Jem leant forward slightly and wrapped his arm around Will’s neck pulling him forward into a searing kiss. Will felt as though he were floating on a cloud. Finally when he detached himself from Jem and collapsed onto the bed beside him, both breathless. Will turned his head to Jem and grinned at him. “I’ve been wanting to do that for such a long time.”  
After a moment Jem broke into laughter, light and carrying, his eyes twinkling. “The best sex I’ve ever had,” he opined, observing Will as though he were studying a masterpiece in an art gallery. Jem’s eyes were like frosted mirrors, clear yet something…compelling, lurked behind them.   
Will smiled and tentatively leant in, his lips brushing Jem’s, slow and soft, now slow, smoldering candles, and not the blazing inferno that they were a matter of minutes ago. Their kiss-swollen lips pressed together harder, each kiss every bit as intoxicating as the ones before.   
Not one of the two young lovers noticed that the door was open a miniscule crack, enough for someone to peek through.   
And someone most certainly had.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning at breakfast Will slid into his usual place next to Jem, and Jem smiled softly, his eyes shining with inexplicable delight.  
Will hooked hands with Jem underneath the table and smiled a small smile at him, dropping a shadow of a wink. Faint colour spread into his cheeks and warmth spread into Jem’s eyes.  
Will glanced away to where Henry was looking at them, a little curiously.  
“Will, are you quite alright?” Henry asked, his tone surprised.  
“Yes,” Will answered stoutly, and Jem gave Will a light kick in the shin underneath the table. “Why is it you think not?”  
“You seemed to be glorifically happy.” Henry supplied simply which made Jem and Will’s brows raise.  
"Is that so?" Will raised his eyebrows, and Jem had a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "If this is another way of implying that you are curious into why i appear so, as to put, "glorifically happy", well, one of the many wishes I had since I was a small child came true last night. To see beautiful, white, exploding stars." he grinned, half joking, and dropped a glance at Jem who had bowed his head, his cheeks flushed with a stain-like blush.   
"Oh, ho." huffed Jessamine as she sashayed into the dining hall, head held high, her lips pursed. "Et c'est parti. Le jeune rêve d'amour. Vous deux sont très probablement le couple le plus dégoûtant romantique, j'ai jamais eu la chance de poser mes yeux sur." She said, her tone between friendly exasperation and genuine venom. Both Jem and Will quietly praised the fact that Jessamine Lovelace was the only resident in the London Institute that could speak french fluently. Will sometimes joked that she was more fluent and well-tongue in French than she was English.  
"Cheeky tart aren't you Jessamine?" Will complimented her, a glint in his eyes that he usually only got when he played with a wager, was in battle, or, a little lewdly, was on top of Jem.   
"Oh Lord. Here we go again." Jem mouthed to Henry who nodded. Henry raised his newspaper (The Golden Globe) in front of his face like some sort of shield against the ensuing argument.   
Jessamine tossed her hair and scowled darkly at Will. "What was that, Herondale? I heard this irritating noise and I thought you just might have said something." She said lightly, but it was edged with venom.  
Henry whistled lowly and Jem looked at him incredulously. Will and Jessamine's fierce eyes were locked on one anothers.   
"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Henry said suddenly, falsely bright, quickly getting up from the table as Jem gave him a warning glance, his art of timing quite accurate. If Henry didn't get out now, pardon the author's french, he would be up shit creek without a paddle.  
"Oh, yes, absolutely putain de amazing!" she snarled sarcastically in reply, tossing her blonde locks again in contempt.   
Will gave a smile. "In what aspect? Being a miserable bitch, been a goldigger, been so much that of a fool for that she fell so ever deeply for her dreams, which has blinded her from seeing the real, true, love around her that she what shove away for a love that is so non-existent?"  
"Oh...shit." Jem murmured burying his face in his hands.  
The expression on Jessamine's face appeared though as she was completely and utterly choking. Her skin was pale but then feverishly flushed fuschia and a gutted, horrified look filled her eyes. But it wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing it was true. Everyone knew it. And Jessamine did too.  
In one fell swoop Will was up from his chair at the table and caught Jessamine Lovelace as she fell to the ground, a maneuver he never thought he might just do.  
Though he sometimes boasted about it, he certainly wasn't a man that caught fainting girls. For it wasn't often that a Shadowhunter girl fainted, or anyone of them willing to fall into the arms of William Herondale. But, alas, accidents happen.  
Jessamine's eyes, having closed, fluttered open, and stared horrified up at Will, or, to be more precise, at the warm, secure embrace of his that held her. "What the-" she managed, before Will leant in and kissed her fully on the mouth, cradling her back and the back of her white blonde head in his hands.   
He dropped her to the ground, stunned and flustered, before he went over the Jem, resting her fore-arms lazily on his lover's shoulders before resting his head on Jem's silver one.  
"My apologies, Jessie. But Charlotte has been getting increasingly curious about that fact that I've never kissed a girl." Will offered, grinning with his lip curled.   
"..." Jessamine looked speechless at him. "....you...BARSTARD!" She gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets into a bit of a punch up, and, nearly as always, Jem saves the day

"Will! What the hell were you doing? Has it ever crossed your mind that you are an absolute bloody idiot?" Jem inquired, pressing a damp cloth to Will's split lip, a gesture which he winced at.   
"It wasn't entirely my fault, so I'm not a total idiom of society," Will replied and Jem gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look.   
"Really? That's it? Will - and I thought we knew each other?" Jem crossed his arm and stood in front of WIll.  
"What? Do you want an apology for your poor parabatai getting stamped and kicked by a pack of wolves?"  
Jem hit Will over the head. "Properly."  
Will gave him quiet daggers.  
"This time soon, you inconsiderate, selfish arse." Jem pressed dryly.  
"Fine. Fine." Will stood and looked Jem in the eye. "I apologize for getting myself into a fight and you having to come and rescue my sorry arse."


End file.
